Football
by FreeRum And LiberTea
Summary: Không phải ngày nào bạn cũng bị bắt đến trường trong ngày nghỉ, trúng 1 quả bóng vào đầu và có 1 cuộc hẹn với 1 sinh viên năm nhất hấp dẫn đâu, eh? USUK or UKUS? *FIRST FIC EVER*


Hey~~~ Đây là cái fic USUK đầu tiên của tui nè, hay nói đúng hơn là cái fic đầu tiên của tui lun á XD. Nếu ai có cơ hội đọc được cái này thì làm ơn review lại cho tui nha, để tui biết là bản thân không cô đơn trên cái rộng lớn này –v–. Dù sao thì cũng tận hưởng nha, đừng ném đá tui là được.

Chú thích: Alistair là Scotland (năm 3), Arthur năm 2, Alfred năm nhất (nhưng được đặc cách trong đội hình thi đấu). Thực ra ngoài việc 1 đội bóng có 11 người ra thì tui chẳng biết gì về bóng đá hết :v

_Hetalia không thuộc quyền sở hữu của tui và cũng không bao giờ là thế_ :'(

* * *

"Oi! Tại sao mình lại đến chỗ như thế này cơ chứ?" Ngồi ở hàng ghế đầu của trận đấu giao hữu giữa trường Đại học Hetalia với cái trường quái quỷ nào đó, Arthur nghĩ thầm. Chỉ vì tên anh trai chết tiệt Alistair bỏ quên đồng phục mà cậu phải chạy đến đây dù đang trong ngày nghỉ, đã vậy còn bị bắt ở lại nữa chứ. Cái gì mà "Aww~ Nếu em trai bé nhỏ đã đến rồi thì xem anh đây chơi một trận bóng không được à?". Thực chất chỉ muốn cậu khó chịu thôi. Và đó là lý do mà giờ đây, cậu thiếu niên người Anh đang làm việc kỳ lạ nhất từng có ở một trận bóng: vừa đọc Harry Potter vừa tổ chức tiệc trà (1 người) ngay hàng ghế đầu của khán đài (còn vì sao cậu lại có cả bộ ấm cùng tách trà ư? Chẳng ai biết cả). Nếu có ai nhòm ngó hay chỉ trỏ thì đã sao, Arthur là một quý ông Anh Quốc tao nhã và hoàn toàn ổn với điều đó cảm-ơn-rất-nhiều.

Arthur vốn chẳng thích thú gì với thể thao, nhưng dù vậy cậu vẫn đảo mắt một vòng quanh sân bóng. "Tại sao nhân loại lại phải sáng tạo ra cái trò chơi khiến người chơi phải đuổi theo một trái bóng – việc chỉ dành cho loài chó?" - cậu lầm bầm.

Thế nhưng ý nghĩ đó ngay lập tức bị dập tắt khi cậu thấy bóng dáng của một cầu thủ. Không phải bất kì cầu thủ nào, mà là một thiếu niên với làn da hơi rám nắng làm nổi bật thân hình chắc khỏe lại không quá cơ bắp, khoác lên mình số áo 50, mái tóc vàng sẫm với một lọn tóc kì lạ lơ lửng phía trước bằng cách nào đó khiến cho con người ấy càng trở nên thu hút. Nghe có vẻ bất thường nhưng ai cần sự bình thường khi *khụ*đẹptrai*khụ* như thế chứ? Mặc kệ hết những phê bình của cậu từ trước đến giờ về thể thao đi, bởi chỉ cần người con trai này xuất hiện, thì cả trò chơi buồn chán nhất cũng trở thành trò chơi thú vị nhất thôi.

Có lẽ do mải ngắm nhìn, mà quý-ông-Anh-Quốc-đầy-tự-chủ của chúng ta không nhận ra rằng trái bóng trên sân kia đã không còn trên sân nữa, mà nhờ một cú sút mạnh đã bay về phía khán đài, chính xác hơn là hàng ghế mà Arthur đang ngồi. Và chưa đầy 5 giây sau, tất cả những gì cậu thấy chỉ còn là màn đen cùng hình ảnh của mỹ thiếu niên đang chạy đến chỗ cậu.

* * *

"Ugh..." Arthur dần dần lấy lại ý thức cùng với một cơn đau đầu kinh khủng. Cậu còn cảm thấy kì lạ hơn khi cảm thấy mình đang nằm trên giường, bởi kí ức cuối cùng mà cậu còn nhớ là ở khán đài sân bóng mà nhỉ? Cố gắng mở mắt, Arthur nhận ra hai việc. Thứ nhất, đây là phòng y tế. Thứ hai, 'mỹ thiếu niên' trên sân cỏ giờ đây đang ngồi cạnh giường của cậu.

Dường như nhận ra cậu tỉnh dậy, 'mỹ thiếu niên' quay lại, cất tiếng: "Hey! Anh tỉnh rồi này, lúc nãy tôi đã khá lo lắng cho anh đấy!" vừa thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"S... sao tôi lại ở đây?"Arthur lúng túng do vẫn còn choáng váng, hoặc có thể do hơi (phần lớn) bất ngờ bởi người con trai bên cạnh. Thực ra cậu cũng chẳng quan trọng việc bản thân đang ở đâu bằng việc có được cơ hội nhìn kĩ thân hình trước mặt. Nụ cười tươi đến rạng ngời thể hiện cả sức sống tuổi trẻ hiện hữu trên gương mặt thiếu niên. Chiếc áo đẫm mồ hôi ôm sát vào thân hình tạo nên vẻ quyến rũ. Nhưng điều cậu chú ý hơn cả là đôi mắt ấy. Sắc thiên thanh thuần khiết ánh lên những tia sáng hệt như hai viên sapphire tinh túy nhất. Tất cả hòa quyện lại, tựa như cả bầu trời được tóm gọn trong ánh mắt đó vậy. Suốt 19 năm 6 tháng 7 ngày từ khi cậu biết đến thế giới này, chưa bao giờ Arthur nghĩ rằng bản thân có thể được thực sự chiêm ngưỡng một tuyệt tác của tạo hóa gần như thế.

Con người ấy, hấp dẫn đến hút hồn.

Cố gắng khắc sâu hình ảnh trước mặt vào tâm trí nhiều nhất có thể, Arthur chợt nghe thanh âm lo lắng từ thiếu niên bên cạnh.

"Umn... anh có ổn không thế, mặt anh đỏ quá, t...tôi có nên đưa anh đi kiểm tra không?" Ah, giọng nói đậm chất Mỹ, trầm một cách bất ngờ (và quyến rũ) so với gương mặt trẻ tuổi đang truyền một làn sóng đến vùng ...er... dưới thắt lưng của thiếu niên người Anh. Có thể nói chỉ trong một buổi sáng, hai điều mà Arthur không tin tưởng nhất đã hóa thành thật: sự thú vị của thể thao và tình yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên.

Khi Arthur còn đang chìm trong suy nghĩ, thì 'mỹ thiếu niên' dần cảm thấy hoảng loạn. Bằng nỗ lực cuối cùng để giúp 'đàn anh có cặp lông mày kì lạ' trở lại bình thường, cậu đã ... thử tát vào má của người đối diện. Cú đánh không mạnh, nhưng đủ khiến Arthur giật mình, hét lên:

"Oi! Cậu đang làm cái quái gì vậy?" Arthur giận dữ nói.

"Ah, anh bình thường lại rồi. Nếu trái bóng đó làm anh có vấn đề về não thật thì tôi sẽ hối hận lắm." Cậu thiếu niên thở phào nhẹ nhõm. "Nhân tiện, tôi là Alfred F. Jones, còn anh?"

"Tôi là Arthur Kirkland, rất vui được g... Khoan đã, cậu là người làm tôi bất tỉnh á?"

"Err... về mặt lý thuyết thì đúng là vậy, xin lỗi nha" Alfred gãi đầu, mặt tỏ vẻ ăn năn.

"Cái... đồ nhãi ranh chết tiệt! Sao cậu dám làm thế hả, tên ngu ngốc, thứ abcxyz blah blah blah..." Arthur tuôn một tràng chửi rủa vào thiếu niên đối diện, lòng thầm nghĩ vậy là chẳng có cái gì gọi là tình yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên cả, bởi không đời nào một quý ông như cậu lại thích một tên nào đó ngốc đến mức đá cả trái bóng vào đầu người khác được, thật uổng công cậu nghĩ tốt về hắn.

"T...tôi xin lỗi mà, t...thật đấy. Tôi có thể làm gì để bù đắp cho anh không, nếu được thì tôi sẽ làm mà, g...gì cũng được!" Thiếu niên trẻ tuổi rưng rưng nước mắt, giọng nói hiện rõ sự hối hận, vẻ đáng thương tội nghiệp hệt như chú cún nhỏ bị bắt nạt vậy.

"Shit, thế quái nào tên ngốc lúc nãy lại trở nên ... dễ thương như vậy chứ!" Arthur nghĩ, thoáng đỏ mặt. Giờ cậu lại cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi vì đã mắng Alfred. Cộng thêm bản tính không thể kìm lòng trước những thứ dễ thương, Arthur vừa định xin lỗi (dù sao thì cậu cũng là một quý ông cơ mà, không thể chấp nhặt mấy chuyện như thế này được) cho đến khi não cậu bắt kịp với vế sau của câu mà Alfred nói.

"Cậu nói gì cũng được đúng không?" Arthur hỏi, Với nụ cười nguy hiểm đến mức tên anh trai Alistair cũng phải ái ngại trong tâm trí, thiếu niên người Anh nhận ra đây là cơ hội có một không hai để có được vài 'yêu cầu'. Chẳng có lí gì cậu lại bỏ qua cơ hội trời cho này cả.

"Umn... Đúng vậy?" Alfred ngập ngừng trả lời, dần nhận thấy bầu không khí xung quanh người đối diện thay đổi. Dù là gì, thì nó cũng khiến cậu hơi lo sợ.

"Thế thì được" Arthur cười, nụ cười mới nhẹ nhàng đến đáng sợ làm sao. "Vậy ngày mai cậu, Alfred F. Jones, gặp tôi ở quán café gần trường đại học, chúng ta có nhiều chuyện để nói với nhau đấy" cậu tiếp lời.

"Err..." Sau một lúc suy nghĩ, Alfred nhận ra bản thân chẳng có nhiều lựa chọn, dù sao chính cậu là người làm Arthur bị thương mà, thà đến đó bị càm ràm còn đỡ hơn. Và đàn anh này có vẻ không có ý xấu (còn là kiểu cậu thích nữa, shh) "Có lẽ là được" thiếu niên Mỹ trả lời.

"Tốt. Nhưng tôi đoán cậu cũng chẳng biết tôi muốn gặp cậu ở đó để làm gì, huh?" bước ra đến cửa phòng y tế, Arthur ngoái lại.

"Umn... vậy có lý do khác ngoài việc anh định cho tôi một tràng giáo huấn à?" Alfred nghiêng đầu, thắc mắc.

"Heh, tất nhiên là không rồi" Arthur cười. Quý ông Anh Quốc chậm rãi khuất dần khỏi căn phòng trắng, để lại tiếng vọng của câu nói khiến Alfred đỏ mặt cả ngày hôm ấy.

"Vì đó là một buổi hẹn hò, Alfred ạ."


End file.
